Harry Potter and Remus Lupin's Secret
by lilbunnygyrl
Summary: This is in Harry and the gang's 5th year. I hope it's long enough. r/r plz. =)
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Hey peeps! I'm sorry if you liked the Draco series I was writing, but I didn't like that one very much. So instead I'm making a whole new series! This is SUPPOSED to be book 5, but of course it is anything but accurate. However it is a practically a fact that Hermione will be made a perfect (as if you couldn't have figured that out yourselves) and that the Arabella Figg that Dumbledore talks about in the chapter "Parting of Ways"(Book 4) is the Mrs. Figg who babysat Harry. Anyway, it is also known that Book 5 will be called "Harry Potter and Remus Lupin's secret, Professor Lupin will make another very important appearance and that we will learn about Lily potter, Harry's mother. Okay, that was a mouthful, now on to the story!  
Disclaimer: Everything except: rainbottlers, some charms, and anything you haven't heard of in the Harry Potter books belong to J.K Rowling, the rest belongs to me. All the 'muggle songs' belong to their singers and the sorting hat poem belongs to me. I think I have everything covered, please don't sue me, my "lawyer" is only a girl who wants to be one when she grows up, and has never been in court. She wins my arguments with yelling and because she's popular.   
Chapter 1:Arabella Figg  
Harry was running, harder than he had ever run in his life, faster than he had ever been on a broomstick, and then he was flying, over mountains and lakes and green hills; but why? Harry looked around him, there was nothing but blue sky and clouds, then a sharp cackle, a flash of green light, someone yelled, "Harry!", and then everything went black. A flash of red appeared before him, and eyes…hideous red eyes….  
"Ahhhh!" Harry woke with a start, what had he been dreaming? He remembered only a flash of green light and a cackle, or maybe even those facts were brought up because Harry had often woken up like this after dreaming of his parents' death. He shuddered, his room was dark, but a quick glance at his bedside clock told him it was 6:00 in the morning. Harry got up and dressed into jeans and a t-shirt; hearing a faint tapping at the window, he opened it and let Hedwig, Pigwideon, and four other owls in.   
"Wow!" Harry exclaimed, very surprised, "I don't think I've ever got this many owls before!"  
He opened Hedwig's first and read:  
Dear Harry,  
Guess what! I have been made a perfect!("Big surprise" Harry thought observing Hermoine's neat handwriting) I can't wait until the school year starts! In my letter from Hogwart's I was informed that we will be having yet another exciting event this year! They said that because I am a perfect they will let me in on a bit of the information, and that it has something to do with quidditch. I'm sorry my letter is short, but I have to go and do an essay on the rotation of Mars for Astronomy, see you soon! And don't open my present until you are officially 15 years old. That part is very important  
Love,  
Hermoine  
"I wonder what she meant in see you soon?" Harry thought, "It's only July, maybe it has something to do with Hogwarts, or maybe she's also coming to visit Ron this summer. And I wonder what my birthday present is?"  
Next he opened Ron's and read:  
Dear Harry,  
I can't believe what mum said, she said you nor Hermoine nor anyone else can come and visit this summer due to dad's and Percy's "private" work. As far as I'm concerned it has been nothing but private since we left Hogwarts, Fred and George are really getting into this Joke Shop of theirs and they spend most of their time making different devices. I don't know if Hermy told you this, but we're going over to her house this summer. She says that she dumped Krum, so her house will be krum-free when we're there! Yahoo! She also says Rita Skeeter is under the threat of being squashed if she tries to use any sort of magic while in that bottle. I hope can come soon.  
Your best friend,  
Ron  
  
Harry guessed that the private work had something to do with Voldemort. Voldemort? Wasn't there a cloaked figure in his dream? Harry shuddered a bit then opened the letter from a small tawny owl, only a little bit bigger than Pig. It read:  
Dear Harry,  
I'm sorry, my note is short, but I am on the run again, Fudge has been rumored to go mad, and is now on my tail. He says he wants to catch me and "feed" me to those damn dementors before he has to dismiss them and make an alliance with them. I want to wish you a very happy birthday and to say that even if my present is not too big, I know you'll enjoy it. Sirius  
  
Harry opened Sirius' present, and at once his eyes filled with tears, there was a picture of Sirius, Remus, James, and Lily(who was holding harry) all together laughing, and there were two pieces of paper. One said that Sirius would be cleared if there was enough evidence found that he had indeed fought against Voldemort. The other paper said that as soon as Sirius was cleared Harry could go live with him! Harry was so overjoyed he got up and did a jig. He couldn't believe he was actually going to go live with Sirius! He was so happy he practically flew down the stairs and started making just as the Dursleys came in. Harry set a BIG pile of food in front of Dudley who looked at Harry for only a second, and then started eating. Mrs. Dursley however, grabbed the food from under Dursleys nose and threw it away. Then she started screaming like a Banshee and hit Harry on the head with the plastic plate. Harry couldn't have cared less, he bolted up the stairs so happy he didn't mind the big bump forming on his scalp. He sat down and opened Hagrid's letter and the usual one from Hogwarts, which also gave him a surprise. He had been made a perfect! It also said that there was going to be a Qudditch match with a wizarding school from Egypt during this year. After that there was the usual books, and the perfect's pin. He hoped that Ron wouldn't regard him as he did to Percy. He opened his presents and cake which consisted of:  
A book about invisibility cloaks from Ron and a cake from his mother  
A pack of dungbombs and trick wands from Fred and George  
A wand polishing kit from Hagrid   
And of course he had already opened Sirius'  
He obeyed Hermoine's orders and didn't open his present, he also set his alarm for 1:00 in the morning. After placing all his presents under the floorboard, he went downstairs to eat.  
"Harry, you're going to stay with Mrs. Figg while we go to London to bye Dudley a new Smeltings uniform. I will have no complaints AT ALL."  
Harry sighed, another day with Mrs. Figg, whoop-de-doo. If he hadn't gotten that great present from Sirius, he would have probably dropped dead right now. Not that Mr.s Figg was mean or anything, but here cats were VERY annoying. Nevertheless, he finished his breakfast and climbed into the Dursleys new peach colored Mercedes. It diddn't take long for them to reach Mrs. Figg's house. They stopped for only a short second to let Harry stumble out of the car then drove off like the devil was after them. Apparently, they too didn't like Mrs. Figg that much. Harry had always thought that the Dursleys didn't like her because having too many cats was VERY abnormal, he had no idea there was a reason other than that, And of course, he had never asked either.   
Mrs. Figg was exceptionally nice that day, she offered him some lemonade(which was too sour), and some cookies(which were a bit stale, but still good). She didn't speak until quite some time later when harry was sitting down at the TV watching jerry Springer, which he found extremely funny.  
"So dear, did dear old Albus tell you about Arabella Figg yet?"  
"What!?" harry yelled, choking on a sugar cookie.   
"Oh my, I suppose that means no doesn't it? Must have forgotten with the death of poor Cedric Diggory I'm sure. Well then, I suppose I will have to explain myself….Now where shall I start?"  
"Ex-excuse me…but are you a witch?"  
"Oh! Of course I am! Graduated from the Salem's Witch Institute I did, all the way in America. Now I think I'll start with the death of your parents." Harry was too shocked to do anything but gape.   
"Oh my, oh my, I didn't think it was going to be so hard to tell you. Well I'll tell you the reason. Since Lily Potter, your mother, used a bonding charm on you to make you forever connected with your family, you will be safe as long as you are with your family. The Dursleys are your only family left so it was obvious you would have to go live with them. Knowing that they were of the "abnormal" sort, he stationed me at this house near them to make sure you didn't get into trouble. It was I who always helped you with those tiny problems. For example, I grew your hair back when your aunt chopped it all off. I also caused you to summon the night bus when you decided to leave the Dursleys. It has been hard not to be caught you know. I had to bewitch my wand, make friends with the Dursleys, and the like."  
Harry now finally found some words and said, "Why couldn't I just come live with you?"  
"As I said Harry, you had a bonding charm in you, as long as you were with family, you would be safe."  
"But what about at Hogwarts? You can't have followed me there."  
"I never did, but Voldemort's spirit is forevermore lurking in the underground of Hogwarts."  
"But Voldemort isn't my family."  
"This is getting harder and harder to tell you! You see, Voldemort did his curse as soon as your mother did the Bonding Charm, because of this, your mother's life was given to save you and you lived, when Voldemort's curse backfired, the Bonding Charm did too. So you are, and always were, connected to Voldemort."  
"That is-it's-it's unbelievable!"  
"Yes I know dear. In fact, it was so unbelievable that only four people know what really happened that night."  
"Who are they?"  
"Albus Dumbledore, myself, Sirius Black (as he is your Godfather), and…"  
"And who else Mrs. Figg?"  
"Please call me Arabella or Abie dear, and what was that?"  
"And who else knows about the night my parents died?"  
"Severus..Severus Snape."  
"Him! Of all the people I know HE has to know about my parent's death!"  
"He was the first to know it, Sirius thinks he was there himself, but Albus believes he got the information from Karakeroff after you defeated Quirrell."  
"Was he really that helpful? He was a death eater though. I think Sirius is right in saying he was there himself!"  
"Nonsense! Everyone knows that Voldemort would want to kill you, but he wants the glory of it all for himself. He is very proud indeed, and he would kill anyone who tried to assist him in killing you."  
"But why?"  
"Because he wants to kill you all by himself and…"  
"And what?"  
"Never mind, that is a matter bettween yourself and Dumbledore. Now if you'll exscuse me, I think I have some Bertie Botts every flavor beans in my cupboard I'll go check."  
"Wait!"  
"Yes?"  
"Why do you own so many cats?"  
Abie laughed, "Well, I think I'll save that story for another time, it all started many years ago when I graduated from the Salem's Witch Institute in 1675. Actually, now that I think about it, it was all Agrippa's idea."  
"Agrippa?"  
"Yes, she was my sister. Very dear, but she died 50 years ago, she was a hundred years older than me, she was."  
The rest of the afternoon passed with the two talking about witchcraft and eating Bertie Bott's every flavor beans. On the drive back home to the Dursleys, Harry kept pondering on her words. Was Voldemort really related to him? And where in the world had he heard the name Aggripa before? It was 7:00 when the Dursleys finally drove into their garage. All Harry could do was sslouch upstairs and fall asleep. He did so immediately.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:A week at Hermione's  
Harry opened his present from Hermione the next morning, it was a big model of the galaxy, it showed which star you were born under depending on when you opened it. Except for that the next few days were uneventful, harry got most of his homework done, and he got an owl from Hermione saying that her family would come and pick harry up at 11:00 on Wednsday. Uncle Vernon was overjoyed to see that Harry was going to his friend's house and that they wouldn't have to worry about him any longer. He was also happy that Harry was going to stay at a normal human's house. He regarded witches and wizards as "a disarrayed abnormal unknown species". Of course he didn't know that most muggles did know about the wizarding world because their sons/daughter's were witches/wizards. Harry hadn't needed a second bidding to leave the Dursleys' house. He had all his trunks packed well before Wednesday came. When it did come, harry was all ready to go. Aunt Petunia had forced him to cover Hedwig with a blanket or something or to pack her in the trunk. Since the Granger's didn't want to shut Hedwig in the trunk, harry draped a black sheet over Hedwig's cage instead. As soon as they could, Hermione and Harry (Ron wasn't there yet) urged Mr. Granger to put the petal to the metal. Harry was a little sad however when they passed Mrs. Figg watering her garden. She waved at Harry and he waved back. He was planning on telling Hermione all about her. But he decided to wait until Ron was there too.  
ddddd  
  
"…and then she told me that I was connected to Voldemort!" Harry finished, Ron had arrived a few days after Harry, and now he was telling the two his tale about Mrs. Figg.  
"But that is so scary!" Hermione squealed  
"Oh my god! No wonder you have so many weird power like being a parselmouth and stuff."  
"She also told me that she has a sister named Aggripa. Doesn't that ring a bell?"  
"It sure does!" answered Ron, "I'm missing that chocolate frog card. I suppose she's very rare, because I haven't gotten her at all. I have more than a million of Merlin now. Well, I had them. Mum used a sending spell to send all my extra cards to a recycling center for wizards and witches."  
"You're right!" Harry yelled, very excited indeed, "you said that on the first day at Hogwarts, when we were on the train! I remember it now!"  
"Do you think it's possible to go to a chocolate store and say "Accio chocolate frog with Aggripa card"?"   
"I don't think so…" said hermione  
"Hey isn't there a chocolate shop in Diagon Alley?"  
"There is! It's called the "Big Cauldron of Chocolate"!"  
"The what are we waiting for? Let's go!" And with that Ron flew downstairs and yelled "Accio Broomstick and Invisibility cloak!" Harry's Invisibility Cloak and their three broomsticks race forward and landed with an "umph!" into Ron's arms. Hermione enlarged the invisibility cloak so they could all fit under it, and then they flew off to the "Big Cauldron of Chocolate" after leaving a note on the table. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were still asleep. Hermione was against their trip from the start, but she helped them anyway, she was very curious to see if Ron's idea worked, and she wanted to know who Aggripa really was. A short time later they landed in Diagon Alley, and the trio raced towards the chcolate shop. Ron took the honors, and muttered, "Accio chocolate frog with Aggripa card". It seemed to work, a chocolate frog sped towards them and Ron caught it quickly, Hermione paid the 11 knuts at once and they hurried out to unwrap it. They were quite dissapointed at what they saw on the card. It said:  
Haha! You are fools for trying such an easy trick! Aggripa was a master of wit, you will need the same if wanting to get her card. So answer this ridle and she will be yours. The one who muttered the spell must figure it out. The one who bought it may help ONCE. The riddle goes:  
Listen my friends  
And you shall hear  
A bottle of singing butterbear  
But the bear isn't yellow  
Nor is it mellow  
It comes in shades of gray  
Nay a stray  
And older than a piece of hay  
Aggripa and Abie  
Loved this tabby  
Named her after education you see  
And they called her a bumble bee   
Here are that words that you seek:  
Raeb  
Ybbat  
Redlo yah  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Ron whined,  
"I get it!" yelled hermione, "Harry, did you say that Arabella loves cats? And that Aggrippa was her sister?"  
"Yes."  
"It's easy the answer is..."   
  
A/N: And I leave you hanging in mid-air on a cliff! These are chapters 1-2 and ½ and I'm need atleast a few good review's from everyone to go further because these take a long time to write. This one took 3 hours and I'm a fast typist too! See ya peeps! J  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Hiya everyone! I'm going to be extreemley nice and so these are chapters 2 and 1/2 athrough chapter 4! In these chapters, They all have a great time at Hermione's and then they leave for Hoggies. There they get yet another surprise...two infact!  
  
Disclaimer: own nothing except everything you haven't heard about. The songs belong to their singers. Blah Blah Blah. Again plz don't sue me I don't even have a real lawyer. I only own one penny, and that's my lucky penny that I keep in my shoe and is probably real smelly. Anyways, stop listening to me blab and read the story!  
  
Chapter 2(cont.): A week at Hermione's  
"What is it?! What is it?!" Ron and Harry screamed excitedly like two little kids getting their favorite toy. Anyone who passed them must have thought they were crazy.  
"Ok! Calm down you two or I won't say a single word!"  
"Okay, see we're calm." Ron said hurriedly  
"Alright, the answer is simple, all we have to do is take the four words at the bottom and reverse them. Then we get: bear, tabby, and older hay."  
"That doesn't give us anything!" Ron whined like a 2-year old  
"Shutup both of you! Do any of you know what a tabby is?"  
"No." Ron and Harry said in unison  
"Well, it's a cat, and it has stripes, and it's sometimes very fat. Oh and it's also an orange color."  
"I sort get it...So the answer is cat?" Harry asked  
"I-" Hermione started, but she was interrupted by a flash of white on the paper, the riddle was gone, and instead there were some more words.:  
You have but 1 minute to find this out. Who is the favored in her house? She is old, but also sweet. GTE's a lot of nice treats. But then again she's very old, older than a big fat toad. So read this line and you shall find the answer: Named her after education you see." Then the card went blank and numbers appeared on it counting down from 60.   
"Oh no! Think Hermione think!"  
"I am thinking! Ok, named after education....What's a good name for a cat that is named after education and is very very old?" Hermione looked around absentmindedly and her eyes came to rest on a group of teenage witches.   
"That's it! Her cat's name was Salem! Her cat's name was Salem!" With those words the card gave off yet another flash and there was Aggripa, smiling and winking, and there was also a paragraph at the bottom. Hermione read it:  
Aggripa Fig is the well-known witch who first discovered the charm to make pets last as long as yourself. She named the first cat they used this charm on "Salem" after her and her sister's school in America the Salem Witch Institute. Unfourtunatley she died 50 years ago, and Salem now belongs to her sister Arabella Fig.  
"Wow! So that's why she has so many cats! They will live until she dies!" Hermione said out loud causing a few heads to turn and look at them, Harry however, looking at his new watch, said "We'd better get back, I think your mother and father have woken up by now, they'll be very worried.   
Back at the Granger home they all settled down to eat breakfast without a word about their early venture. And the Granger's didn't suspect anything, but they did wonder why their hair was so mussed up. They replied that they had been playing Quidditch out side. The Grangers looked a little scared when they said this, but a quick interview with the neighbors proved that they hadn't been spotted.   
The next few weeks passed quickly, and before they knew it, it was time to go back top Hogwarts. No one was too sad to be going back to Hogwarts except Ron, he didn't want to know what kind of detention he would get from Professor Trewlawny for not doing his Divination Essay. Harry and Hermione however were overjoyed, Harry at being able to blend back into the wizarding world, and Hermione at being able to do more homework. They had their trunks packed well before September 1st, and Pig was getting more excited than ever.   
Finally September the 1st came, and they all piled their trunks in the back of the Granger car. Harry looked at the scenery, he had never really paid attention to it. They were speeding along, passing many green hills, and a lake...  
"Did I ever tell you about the dream I had? The one before my birthday?" Harry asked, his dream suddenly came into focus and popped into his head.   
"No, what dream." Ron asked   
"Well, I was running really fast, and then I was flying over mountains and lakes, and hills. Then all of a sudden there was a flash of green light and he as looking onto Voldemorts..."  
Ron shuddered at the name, "Don't say that name..."  
"Let him get onto the story Ron!"  
"Anyway," Harry continued, "I was looking into Voldemort's eyes, and he just stared back, then I woke up feeling really lousy,"  
"Weird, maybe you should talk to Professor Dumbledore about it."  
"I don't think so Hermione, I mean, most everyone knows that You-Know-Who is back, and I think his dream was cause by that."  
"Well don't ask me," Hermione argued, "I'm only a perfect! Geez!"  
"Oh, now you're starting to sound like Percy. I suppose you'll go frolicking off with him like you did with Krum won't you Ms. Perfect!"  
"You are so STUPID RON! I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING! YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL I ONLY PAIRED WITH KRUM BECAUSE I WANTED TO MAKE HAR-"  
"You wanted to make hair? You talk nonsense."  
"Never mind..." Hermione mumbled. After that none of them talked to each other.   
  
"Well here we are! The London Station! Have fun you three!" Mr. Granger said after helping them to put their trunks onto strollers and rolling them up to platforms nine and ten. Hermione walked absentmindedly into the wall dividing the two platforms. Ron went next, casually as if he knew where he was going, but sort didn't. Harry went last, he walked into the wall like Ron did, casually, but he didn't get the same results. For instead of opening his eyes and finding himself in platforms 9 and 3/4 Harry banged into the wall, and blacked out.   
  
Chapter 3:A new rival, a new friend  
  
"Is he ok?"  
"What happened?"  
"Sonny, sonny can ya hear me lad?"  
Voices were spinning around, he could see his mother and father smiling, was this the end? He thought, but it hurt to think. More voices. When would this stop? He conked out again.   
"Excuse me, medical service coming through. Conked out you say?"  
Harry woke up. He was in a white hospital room not unlike Madame Pomfreys. Was he at Hogwarts? Had all that been a dream? But his questions were soon answered.  
"Harry dear, can you hear me?" That was Mrs. Weasley Harry decided looking into her stern, panic stricken face.   
"Oh my, oh my. I knew something like this would happen, spies all over the place, I should have let Dumbledore tell him, silly old me." said Mrs. Fig, everything slowly came back into focus,  
"Now, now Abie, we all know he had a right to learn about his connection with You-Know-Who." Dumbledore! He was there too?  
Harry finally found a bit of strength to speak up, "Am I at Hogwarts? What happened? Are Ron and Hermione ok?"  
"Yes you are at Hogwarts Harry, and please calm down, Madame Pomfrey is quite frustrated at us staying here with you." Dumbledore said quietly, "Your questions will be answered as soon as you get well." With that they got up and left, Mrs. Wesley kissing him on the nose. Harry sighed, not long afterwasrd, Madame Pomfrey came in and gave him some potion. He fell asleep at once.   
When he woke up the next morning, he felt somewhat better, he made a quick check to make sure that Madame Pomfrey wasn't around then, changed into his robes (they were on the beside table), and tiptoed silently out of the Infirmary. It didn't take him long to get to Gryffindor Tower. After all, he had come this way many times before. But the scene he found in the common room was anything but what he'd thought it would be.  
"Surprise!" Everyone yelled, Harry was shocked  
"This is for me?"  
"Of course it is! Unless you know of another Harry Potter who got his head banged up and has been asleep for a week!" Seumus said giving him a nook.  
"Wow! Thanks guys!" but those words were barley out of his mouth before everyone was crowding around him. Had he been scared when he tried to walk through the wall? No. Did it hurt a lot? Yes. Harry didn't get to ask any questions at all. But he did notice that a new girl was there too, and not a first year, but a new 5th year. Before you could say "Good Night", night had fallen, and Harry walked up to bed with Ron, Dean, Seems, and Neville. Neville was gaping the whole time and Seems and Dean were chattering away like to gossipy witches. Ron however, tried to fill Harry in on what had happened.  
"Well," he started, "Hermione and I waited for ages, but you didn't come, I thought that you had possibly been hurt, so I walked back into the station to make sure you were alright. You had passed out and were surrounded by a gang of people. Cornelius Fudge appeared a while later and took you to Hogwarts himself. Since the Hogwarts Express had already left, I came with you. Of course, it took us a lot longer, since Fudge apparated us, and it wasn't very interesting. At the school, Madame Pomfrey wouldn't allow me to stay with you, so I had to go to the Great Hall with everyone else. Hermione was nearly crying when I told her what happened. I think she has a thing for you or somehtin'. Anyway, Dumbledore introduced us to this new girl named Zara Michon, she's from France, and you won't believe what she did! First of all she's REALLY beautiful (if you want to see her picture plz go to my author page, the picture there is a picture of her), and she made all the guys in the room act all weird. I think that these French people have a certain charm on them or something. I mean for god's sake! Even Malfoy was gaping, he was showing off his "muscles" and Crabbe and Goyle were smashing their plates on their heads acting as their usual idiotic selves. But that wasn't the only thing that influenced the whole great hall. When she tried on the Sorting Hat, it immediatly screamed 'Slythern!', but instead of walking to the Slytherin table, she turned and walked to the Gryffindor table! Everyone was shocked, but Dumbledore let her stay, the cheers were great however, Everyone was glad to see that Slytherin had been shunned by an outsider who they thought didn't know nada about Hogwarts. It turns out that she has read 'Hogwarts a History', and she and Hermione spend endless nights debating on whether Godric Gryffindor knew more than Helga Hufflepuff or if the Gray Lady of the Ravenclaw house was indeed grayer than the Baron was bloody. It's gotten quite annoying, especially because she flirts with Malfoy. Pansy Parkinson is so pissed that she tried to burn Zara. I am very glad you came, we are holding tryouts for Gryffindor captain, and everyone wants you to be it."  
"Me? Why me?"  
"Oh please, everyone knows you're the youngest seeker in about a century! And that you fly extremley well. And now that the 7th years are gone, we need beaters, chasers, and also a keeper. It seems that i'm going to be keeper, and that Ginny's going to be a chaser since everyone excpects us to continue the family's fame in Quidditch. And-" Ron   
kept talking and talking, and Harry soon fell asleep to the sound of Ron's murmured words.  
The next morning, Harry, Hermione, and Ron all went downstairs to breakfast. Lavender was making goo-goo eyes at Ron, who was thoroughly disgusted, and Draco was trying to catch Zara's eye, who was busily chatting with Parvati about robes.   
"Great! we have to start the day with potions! Of all things! And we're with the Slytherins again!" Harry moaned  
"Cheer up Harry, Snape is being much nicer since you were almost killed by You-Know-Who last year."  
"Well that's a relief, I don't know weather to be happy or no, he'll probably tease me on my defense, and then go on muttering about how he should have gotten the job, and that Dumbledore must have been mad when letting Remus on the staff."  
"But Harry, he did get the job." Ron argued  
"Huh?"  
"Snape is now our Potions teacher and our Defens of the Dark Arts teacher too."  
"You mean Snape is now going to teach us Defense of the Dark Arts!?" Harry squealed, "He'll us me as an example of stupidity in times of danger." At this Zara, the new girl, cut him off,  
"Well Harry," she She had a French accent, but her English was extremley well, "You have lost your mind in times of danger, like the time in the Library, when you opened the screaming book,"  
Harry was shocked, how did she know about that?  
"It is alright Harry, but I don't believe I have introduced myself yet. I am Zara Michon (me-shone), daughter of the French minister of magic, I am here too study Hogwarts' teaching cirriculum, and to be taught under one of the greatest wizards ever known, Professor Dumbledore. Now I have heard that you are indeed the famous wizard Harry Potter, and I am honored to be sharing my classes and house with you."  
"Why, why thank you. A piece of toast?" Harry asked, not knowing what else to say.   
"No thank you Harry, we eat very lightly in France, and I am not accustomed to this heavy food. I hope you understand. Now if you shall excuse me, I think it is time for class." And with that Zara gathered up her books and left, her long hair fell down her back into pigtails, but they weren't childish ones, in fact, they made her look even more elegant.   
"Harry? Earth to Harry! Oh geez what is with you, Ron, and these French girls? 'No thank you Harry, we eat very lightly in France'. How prissy can they get? And she thinks she is so awesome just because she comes from France! What a nerve she has. Ron? Oh not you too!" Hermione said trying to shake him from his trance, but to no avail, for every male head in the Great Hall had turned to see her leave. And even Draco, had jumped up and followed her out of the room offering to carry her books. To Hermione's disgust she replied, "Oh why thank you! You are very sweet!" and had kissed him on the cheek. Hermione, like many of the other girls had also got up to leave, but they only wanted to follow Zara, Hermione was getting up and going because she wanted to avoid her and the scene in the Great Hall. But Hermione had to face it, she was indeed very jealous of Zara.   
Potions were even more disturbing than breakfast. Zara turned out to be an excellent student, her evening discussions and debates had proven that. But was worse was that she was hanging onto every word Snape said. But this wasn't because she liked him, no not at all. Actually, she did this to all the teachers, except Professor Trewlawny, nobody paid much attention to her. Now that Lavender and Parvati were hanging around her wherever she went, Hermione only had Ginny, Harry, and Ron. But even then she wasn't very happy, Ginny looked up to Zara as her idol now, though she assured Hermione that she would always be like a big sister to her. Yeah Hermione thought, a big sister, not a princess. Ron and Harry were currently busy with an idea they had created, and they weren't telling Hermione ("But Hermi! If you knew you would chop of our heads for sure!"). When they weren't doing that, they were hanging around Zara and her crowd, the guys were still jumping at her every word, even though she was paying more attention to Draco then anyone else. All the Gryffindors were now calling Draco by his first name, actually being his friend, and regarding him as a Gryffindor. Draco had even gone to Professor Dumbledore and asked to be changed to the Gryffindor house. When this didn't work, he decided to do it anyway. Now Draco, some Slytherins, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs all came to live like a family together in the Gryffindor House. Professor McGonnagal couldn't do anything about it. No matter how hard she tried; they always seemed to end back in the Common Room the following night. Most everyone, including the teachers, were fine about this though, it seemed that Zara Michon had formed the peace treaty that was needed for such a long time. The professors were working on joining all the houses together with passages, so that everyone could come and go as they pleased. Hermione was all against this. Harry and Ron however, were now spending afternoons in the common rooms of other houses, and they were all friends. Even Draco hadn't become such a nuisance. When Lavender fell down the stairs taking Zara and Parvati with her, he conjured stretchers for the three, and he got Crabbbe, Goyle, and 4 other strong burly Hufflepuffs to carry them to the infirmary. After a while, even the ghosts were turning nicer, except Peeves, who never took sides with anyone.  
One bright early September morning, Hermione woke up to the sound off an owl nipping at her ears.   
"What in Godric Gryffindor's name? What kind of bloody cauldron wipes is this!?" Hermione was holding an invitation that said:  
Please join all of Hogwarts on a grand masquerade ball hosted by Ms. Zara Michon, and Mr. Draco Malfoy. Everyone is welcome! Please dress in fancy costume, and wear a mask. At 10:00 everyone will remove their masks and see who their partners are! Be prompt and please arrive from 6:30 - 7:30. See you there!  
"Why of all the schemes and scams and dirty things one could do!!!"  
"What was that Hermione?" Lavendar had just walked in from the shower, noticing the parchment she said, "Oh! I see you have one too! I was just about to ask you if you wanted to be on the design committee? There are jobs for choosing the food, music and- Hermione? Where ya going?"  
"Nowhere, just nowhere."  
"And where would that be? Never-ever-land?" Parvati came in and giggled  
"No."  
"Then where? Oh I know, you're jealous of Zara because she took away all your fame among the teachers and Harry and Ron? Really Hermione, that is sooo childish of you. You just haven't gotten to know here very well yet.  
"I am not jealous! It's just that she is messing up tradition! It is not correct to go to a different table when assigned a particular one, it is not traditional that Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, and Ravenclaws should stay in each others common rooms, and it is certainly very unmannerly to host a party when the Headmaster should!!! Do you not understand! I certainly didn't take you to be that stupid! Giggling all over Professor Trewlawny's predictions has certainly gotten to your heads!"  
"Well-" Parvati started, "well even if she is unmannerly, incorrect, and untraditional, at least she is much nicer than you are! Sheesh Hermione! I thought you of all people would be happy about this! Another girl our age, and a brave, headstrong one at that! If it wasn't for her the Draco would be still calling you a mudblood! She created peace in all the houses, and no one has grievances any more!" Lavendar half-yelled, Hermione, however, didn't move,   
"Well if you feel that way, you might want you go gaze into your damn crystal balls a little more and for see Hogwarts as a crumpled castle with people dancing all around saying-"  
"Hermione!" Parvati yelled, "Get over it! And don't you dare insult any of this damn dormitory! I thought you had a little more sense, you might want to go read some books on making friends! Or maybe on how to be a little more polite!"  
This was too much, Hermione stormed out of the dorm and into the Common Room, seconds later she was flying through the passageways, and towards the large gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's Study.   
"Oh no! Now what could it be? Um, Static pops? Color bombs? Dungbombs? Magical cookie crumbs? Ton-Tongue Toffee!?"  
The gargoyle jumped aside, "Hey! It never occurred to me! I didn't know Dumbledore knew about-" she was cut short by the professor,   
"Hello Hermione, how are you feeling? A little jumpy about the ball I think?"   
"Hi professor, I'm feeling a little out of sorts, and yes I am VERY jumpy about the ball, infact, it's the reason I came to talk to you."  
"I'm glad you did, I was about to fetch you." He ushered her inside, "I would like you to meet Rab, he's a son of a friend of mine, he's going to stay with us for a while." He motioned toward a tall blond boy with spiky hair, not unlike Draco's. The boy smiled, his bright blue eyes twinkling. Hermione felt as if her jaw had dropped to the floor. She couldn't find any words to speak.  
"Pl-pl-pleased to meet you Rab, my name is Hermione. I think we've met before?"  
"Hermione, Hermione, yes the name is familiar, I suppose we have met before. Anyway, Professor Dumbledore has only just informed me that you can help me fit in?"  
"Why yes of course, I'll introduce you to my classmates right away, I suppose you're in Gryffindor?"  
"Ah! The houses, well Professor Dumbledore has decided I should visit each of them and see which one I like most. Would you mind accompanying me? I'm not very familiar with the castle."  
"Yes, of course; could I come talk to you later Professor?"  
"Of course. I'll be in my office."  
Rab and Hermione walked out of the study.   
He spoke first, "So, you say we might've met before? I think so too, it might have been at Hogsmeade, or at the school you went to before Hogwarts."  
"Maybe, but I think I would've known if I'd seen you in Hogsmeade, are school trips started in our 3rd year."  
"I see."  
"What school do you go to?"  
"The Nile River School of Wizardry. It's an all boys school."  
"You come from Egypt? Wow! Aren't you bothered by the weather?"  
"No not at all." He noticed her prefect's badge, "You're a perfect are you?"  
"Yes," she said proudly, "I am."  
"Well in that case I suppose I can inform you on the reason I am here?"  
"Yes, of course you can,"  
"Have you heard of the Grand event that is taking place this year?"  
"Do you mean the Quidditch game against Egy-Oh! Now I understand why you are here!"  
"Yeah, I'm Captain of the Quidditch team in our school, and we're going to play against Hogwarts this January, I'm acting as a representative to announce our school and the plans."  
"That is a very important job, how old are you?"  
"I'm in my 5th year, I'll turn 15 this November. You?"  
"What a coincidence! I'm also in my 5th year!"  
"That's wonderful!"  
As they entered the Ravenclaw Common Room, their conversation ended abruptly. Hermione was afraid of going in, would there be kids snogging on the couch? Would everywhere be a mess? She opened the door and went inside. It was exactly the opposite of what she thought it would be.   
  
Chapter 4: A Grand Ball  
Hermione took a breath and said to the portrait of an elderly knight, "Dragon Scales", the portrait swung on it's hinges and opened revealing a library looking room, it had walls and walls of books, a magical coffee machine, and big comfy red velvet armchairs. Students were talking, reading books, and drinking hot chocolate and coffee. The scene made Hermione almost wish she was in Ravenclaw.   
"This house is Ravenclaw Cavern, it is known for it's knowledgeable students, and venerable professors."  
Suddenly, without warning, one of the Ravenclaws who'd been reading the Daily Prophet let out a bloodcurdling scream. Everyone turned towards her.  
"The-The dementors! They-They've abandoned Azkaban!!!" then she fainted.   
  



End file.
